Lisanna vs Lucy
by Blacksoundwave
Summary: Lisanna and Lucy fight for Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna vs Lucy

 **Now I know that I've done stories that weren't stories in the past with this name, but now is the real deal**

* * *

At the fairy tail guild hall, there was a certain dragon slayer that had the hearts of two beautiful ladies, but was too dumb to realize it. These two ladies names were Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia and because of their love rivalry, they were jealous  
of each otherwhen the other got to spend time with him. One day these two ladies were sitting at the same table, watching Natsu fight Gray with love in there eyes.

"That idiot's gonna destroy the guild hall completely one day." Lucy said in a dream like voice.

"Yeah, but that's what we love about him. I just wish that he would finally see one of the hints we've been sending him and pick one of us." Lisanna said.

"You know how Natsu is, he never gets the hint unless someone tells him."

"So why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Why don't we just tell him how we feel and have him decide, then we can finally stop this competition for him and the person he doesn't pick will give up on him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And no matter who Natsu chooses, we will stay friends no matter what." Lisanna said as she reached over her hand for Lucy to shake.

"Right." Lucy said taking Lisanna's hand and shaking it. The two ladies then got up and headed over to Natsu who finished fighting and was now eating some fire on one of the tables.

"Hey Lisanna hey Lucy, what's up?" Natsu asked as he stopped eating and saw his friends.

"Natsu we have something to tell you." Lucy said. She then looked at Lisanna and they both nodded.

"What is it?" Natsu asked not knowing what they were getting at.

"Natsu, we love you and want you to choose one of us as your girlfriend." The two said in unison.

Natsu was speechless for the first time in his life. Two of his very best friends just confessed that they love him and now want him to choose one of them. The only thing he could say was, "Uh… um… uh… what?"

"Please Natsu, pick one of us to be your girlfriend."

"I… I don't think I can. I can't hurt either one of you, you're both very important to me."

"You have to Natsu! We have a right to know and we can't spend the rest of our lives fighting each other for your affection!"

"Ok, we'll do this the Fairy Tail way, with a fight. The two of you will fight and the winner will be Natsu's girlfriend, sound good?" The master said walking up to the three.

"Sounds good." The girls said as the stared eachother down.

"Um… don't I get a say in this."

"Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2: fight

"The entire guild went behind the guild hall for the fight. Cana had set up a booth where people could bet on who would win and Happy had a microphone and a bow tie and was flying overhead announcing the play by play for the crowd. The two ladies were at opposite ends of the ground while Natsu was bound and gagged to a chair with fireproof chains so he couldn't try to stop the two's fight. Erza was also standing behind Natsu to knock him out just in case he did escape.

Master Makarov walked in between the two to begin the fight.

"Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes." The two said in unison.

"Then let the battle… Begin." The master said as he rose and dropped his hand to begin the match.

"Natsu's mine! **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** " Lucy swung a gold key and a magic circle appeared at the keys end and a giant bull with an ax as big as his body appeared.

"Oh wow I almost forgot how amazing your body is." The bull said with heart eyes.

'Wow, what a perv.' The crowd sweat dropped.

"I know that things weakness. **Take Over: Tigress Soul!** " Lisanna cried as she was enveloped in a light and then reappeared in a white fur line bikini with cat paws with claws, cat ears, and a cat tail. She then struck a seductive pose and said, "Like what you see big boy?"

"MOOOOOOOOO! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Taurus cried with hearts for his eyes as he eyed Lisanna's body like the big perv he was.

"Well, that didn't work." Lucy said as she sent Taurus back to his world.

"Everybody knows that Taurus is a big pervert, so all I had to do was exploit that weakness." Lisanna said with a smirk then lunged at Lucy to attack. Lucy screamed as she dodged Lisanna's attacks.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help, **Virgo**!" Lucy cried and swiped Virgo's key.

"You summoned me princess?" The pink-haired maid asked.

"Yes, put Lisanna in the ground." Lucy said while still running around in Chiba form.

"As you wish princess." Virgo said then started tunneling using her magic. Lisanna stopped in her tracks when she saw the maid and then got tense when said maid started tunneling.

'Where's she gonna come out? What can I do?' Lisanna thought as she was looking at the ground. Then a thought crossed her mind that made her smile.

"There's one small problem with your strategy Lucy!" Lisanna cried with a smirk.

Lucy, with a confused face, asked, "What's that?"

"Virgo can't fly. **Take Over: Harpy Soul!** " Lisanna then did a back flip as a light enveloped her turning her into a harpy with green wings and bird talons and flew up into the air and out of Virgo's reach. As if on cue,Virgo popped out of the ground where Lisanna once was as soon as she took off.

"I am sorry princess, I am unable to reach her. Please punish me."

"No." Lucy said then sent Virgo home. Lisanna started dive-bombing Lucy as said mage was running and screaming like a little girl. This continued for another few minutes until Lucy hid behind a big boulder and Lisanna flew face first into said boulder and reverted back to her human form and was sliding down the boulder until she got to the ground and just laid there on the ground, reeling in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. That _really_ hurt." Lisanna said getting up off the ground holding her face.

" **Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!** " Lucy said from the top of the boulder as she summoned the horseman.

"Howdy do my lady." said horseman said saluting at the ocean.

"Pin Lisanna to the ground and win me this fight."

"As you wish." Sagittarius said knocking several arrows on his bow. The horseman launched the arrows high into the sky and, somehow, the arrows bent in the air and started heading straight for Lisanna. Now it was Lisanna's turn to run in Chiba shot volley after volley of arrows that were getting dangerously close to hitting Lisanna.

Meanwhile, Natsu was literally on fire as he struggled against his bonds, but stopped after Juvia doused him in water and Erza put a sword to his neck with the promise of punishment if he continued.

Back with the battle, Lisanna was still barely dodging Sagittarius's arrows when an idea came to her. Lisanna changed her course and ran straight for the water.

'What is Lisanna doing?' Lucy thought as she saw Lisanna running toward the ocean.

" **Takeover: Mermaid Soul!** " The light from Lisanna's magic enveloped her and started to change her body. She grew gills on her neck, her clothes disappeared and were replaced with a blue bikini top while her legs merged to create a pink and purple fish tail that was as long as her body. Once her transformation was complete, she dove into the water and went deep under water.

Sagittarius stopped firing after Lisanna went into the water, unable to see his target."I'm sorry my lady, I cannot hit your opponent while she is underwater. What shall you have me do?" Sagittarius asked while saluting.

"Hold on a sec while I get out Aquarius's key," Lucy said as she fished out said key (Bad pun unintended), Lucy then placed Aquarius's key on the water but before she was able to open the gate, the key was snatched out of her hand and pulled then popped up out of the water holding the key in her hand, with a smirk,her tongue out and pulling her eyelid down. Lisanna then dove back into the water.

'How could Lisanna guess my plan and steal my key? oh, Aquarius is not gonna be happy about that.' Lucy thought with a shiver, thinking of the beating she was going to get from the spirit next time she was summoned.

'Lucy's plan was so obvious it's funny. Of course, when water is involved, Lucy will summon Aquarius.' Lisanna thought while laughing underwater, holding Lucy's key.

Lucy was struggling to come up with a plan B, Aquarius was one of her strongest spirits and now she couldn't summon her. Lucy started looking around her, trying to find an idea when she looked into the crowd and saw Juvia staring at Gray and a light bulb went off. Lucy grabs her key ring and goes for a specific key.

" **Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!** " Lucy called as the two tiny blue twins appeared doing their weird, little dance.

"What would you like us to do miss Lucy pirry pirry?" Gemi asked.

"I would like you to help me get Lisanna out of the water by turning into Juvia please."

"Okay miss Lucy, no problem pirry pirry," Mini said then the twins came together and used their copy magic to turn into Juvia.

" **Water Lock pirry**!" copy-Juvia called as she raised her hand and a sphere of seawater with Lisanna in it raised out of the ocean.

"Now Sagittarius, fire at Lisanna while she's in the bubble."

"Yes my lady!" Sagittarius yelled as he fired five arrows from his bow at Lisanna who tried to dodge, but wasn't able to fully because of the small diameter of the sphere so she became full of cuts on her body.

As Lisanna was getting hit with arrows, she was starting to think that she was going to lose. Being trapped, vulnerable, and almost out of magic power made her think that she should just give up. But then she looked to the crowd and saw Natsu staring at her with a worried expression, desperate to stop the fight and make sure she was alright. In that moment, Lisanna's memories of her and Natsu flashed before her eyes. When she first saw Natsu sitting on the ledge behind the guild, watching Natsu running around showing off Happy's egg, watching Natsu sleep in the straw hut as they raised Happy's egg, Natsu accusing everyone of stealing the egg, celebrating with the guild when Happy hatched, watching helplessly as Natsu begs the gorgan for her safety, spending time with Natsu and Happy fishing with Gildarts, how happy and painful it was seeing Natsu again in Edolas, tackling Natsu after returning from Edolas. After all that history and pain, Lisanna was not gonna let Natsu slip away from her. So, with the determination of keeping the man she loves, Lisanna uses up every last ounce of magic power she has for one last transformation.

 **"TAKEOVER: PENGUIN SOUL!"** Lisanna roars as she transforms from a mermaid into a giant penguin that popped the water bubble and makes Lisanna start falling forward right on top of Lucy and her spirits, crushing them unconscious. Lisanna's magic ran out as soon as Lucy passed out, leaving her on her knees, panting, and exhausted both physically and mentally.

"I declare this fight over! The winner is Lisanna!" Makarov announced sending the guild into an uproar. As people were collecting their winnings, Erza finally let Natsu out of his chains, who abruptly shoved Erza out of the way (Oh My God!), and rushed over to Lisanna.

"Oh God, Lisanna are you alright?!" Natsu asked as he looked over Lisanna.

"Lisanna giggled at how worried Natsu was about her. "I'm fine Natsu. More importantly, I won. Which means that now I'm your girlfriend. T-That is if you're alright with me being your…" Lisanna was cut off as Natsu brought his lips to her in a very loving kiss.

When the two parted, Natsu brought his forehead to Lisanna's and said, "Lis, we made a promise to each other when we were young. I'm your husband, I'll always want you as my partner. I love you, Lisanna, always and forever."

Lisanna was crying by the time he was done talking, "Oh Natsu. I love you too, always and forever." Lisanna said before kissing Natsu again.


End file.
